On A train with Loonie Lovegood
by Sayble
Summary: Harry decides its time to tap that ! @&. Just kidding lol.


Authors Notes

Lol hi guys, I'm new to the Harry Potter community, that's about it D: Just wanted to get this idea off my shoulder, thanks for reading in advance...

* * *

><p>Harry sat, watching her climb onto the train with the familiar air of someone who had no idea where they were. She glanced over at the train coach, with said train coach staring at her radish earrings and extremely odd horntail hat, and gave a friendly smile. He had seen her do this every year,<p>

and during every year...

"Hey Loonie, nice hat, you get it from that dirty mud blood store? or were you simply stupid enough to actually think that looked presentable?" The voice came from the blond haired Slytherin, Malfoy and his posse of goons, Crabbe and Goyle. She attempted to walk through, trying to ignore Malfoy, but

both of his consorts stood up to harass her...

Just like he had watched them do last year... "I'm talking to you, you stupid, dirty, mudblood, did you hear what I said?" Malfoy casually stood up and swept the horntail hat from her head, this time handing it to Crabbe, who foolishly put it on and laughed for no apparent reason. "Please give it

back" She reached for it, but Malfoy took the hat and crushed the horntail with his foot.

Silently, she knelt down to pick up the pieces as they laughed. Harry grimaced as he watched the spectacle...

Every time...why cant they just leave her alone? He growled to himself. It was the 6th year of Hogwarts. Nothing has changed for Luna, and no one has ever bothered to stop Malfoy. Just like him to prey on those he deemed inferior. But then again...no one ever liked Luna. Hence the term,

"Loonie Lovegood" .

He looked at the coach, hopeful for him to turn around and say something, but no...nothing. The same reaction as the last year...and the one before that. Luna was now piecing the parts back together in a pointless attempt at rearranging the delicate parts, trying to ignore Malfoy and his goons

insulting her and her fashion sense. Then Harry saw something he had never seen Malfoy do.

He slapped her with a gloved hand.

Luna looked down, trying to suppress her feelings, keeping her outward sunny appearance, she stayed on her knees collecting the horn tail pieces...

Again, no one came to help. No one cared. It was Loonie Lovegood after all...

but it wasn't just Loonie Lovegood. She was Luna. Luna Lovegood. The only other person beside Ron and Hermione to stick it with him till the end. The happy, optimistic, dreamy, Luna Lovegood...

and here he was, watching her on the train floor, picking up broken pieces of her hat as Malfoy insulted her. Just like he had done last year, and the one before...

'Not this time"... Harry got up, feeling weak. He knew this was going to end in a lot of trouble. But trouble was something he was accustomed to. He strode towards Malfoy, hands balled, and heard him laugh, saying "I cant believe they even let you in Hogwarts, and Ravenclaw? You dont even

deserve a house, you-" But he couldn't say anymore, as Harry had already sunk his right fist into Malfoy's left cheek.

Red faced, furious, Malfoy ordered Crabbe and Goyle to restrain Harry, but he was gone, along with Luna. Dismayed, and angry that they both had escaped, Malfoy sank back into his seat. Rubbing his left cheek. That really had to hurt.

Luna and Harry sat next to each other. She was still quietly piecing together the hat, and Harry could simply awkwardly sit there. Hoping she was feeling any better, he leaned over and said "so I like you're hat, did you make it?" She dreamily lifted a finger to his lips, "Shhh" He didn t understand,

until the hat she had been hopelessly piecing together, spontaneously combusted, revealing a completely new horn tail hat, and blowing Harry off his seat. He roughly sat back into his seat, trying to ignore onlookers and returning to his usual heart rate. Luna fingered the top of the Horntail,

which purred in response. Do you like it? my father uses it to ward off Fyre Fahries. He had no idea what Fyre Fahries were, nor did he know how the heck that thing would ward off anything. Except people. That was a give in. "I have no idea what Fyre Fahries are, nor do I think those would

ward off anything. Except people, that's a give in" He replied with a laugh. Luna switched from a dreamy to a haughty expression. You don't believe me? Watch". Before Harry could respond, She had pulled out two red looking, miniature, ugly as heck humanoids with wings from

seemingly out of nowhere, and threw them into the air.

Before anyone could start screaming, the hat barked and began to fly around the room, devouring the Fahries in less then a heartbeat. It then sank back into Lunas lap and started to purr, where she smiled at Harry. "See? I love doing that". It took him a couple of seconds to pull his jaw off the

floor, and then proceed to register what had just happened. His jaw went slack again, and then..."Wait, you carry around...Fyhre Fahries with you... all the time?" She gave him a matter fact expression and then replied That s not the only thing I carry around, I have Snarkle Beasts, Orgish

Ogglers, Miniature Goblins, and a pair of bananas. Harry tried to not laugh, that's just ridiculous.

Why do you two bananas with you? She pulled one out and unpeeled it, "Well I do get hungry from time to time". He nodded. Logical enough...

And why do you carry around the other things with you? She winked, leaned over, and then whispered, "Because sometimes I run out of Bananas and I still get hungry from time to ti-" "Oh god gross!" He turned away, in case she had pulled one out for an

example. When he turned back, he saw her laughing. "I was just kidding...at least about running out of bananas" He smiled, turned and saw Malfoy coming up...and...

* * *

><p>OH MY GOD MY KYBORD BROKE AND MY CHINCHILLA IS EATING MY ETHERNET CABLE NO! TAKE ME INSTEAD! BRB!<p> 


End file.
